Spin the Bottle
by Strawberry Hee-chan
Summary: Kagome's in her own time for her birthday party....its unsupervised and they are playing a game....can ya guess what it is? And in the middle, who walks in the room? Read and Find out!
1. And he walked in!

Spin The Bottle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did, do you think I would be writing this? To put it kindly.......NO!!!!! I would put it on air! Sadly, I'm poor, very poor, so please don't sue me......it would break my little heart!  
  
***  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends. It was her birthday and she was in her own time, enjoying a party some friends from school had thrown her. This was her first ever unsupervised party, and she was starting to like it. She burst out laughing as the bottle landed on a boy. She was glad she wasn't the one who had spun it.  
"Ok, in the closet, you two! You have 10 minutes!" said a girl with short blown hair. The two got up and walked into the closet. Ten minutes later, they came out, the girl looking very blushy and the boy looking very happy. Everyone giggled at the site of it!  
"Ok, time to find out the next two victims." said a boy with short blond hair. They all gathered around in a circle, except for one of the girls.  
"I'm gunna sit this one out, guys." she said as she walked over to the table to get a drink. This left a gap in the circle that no one closed.  
"Your turn, Kagome!" said the girl with blond hair.  
"M...m...me?!" said Kagome. She had never done this before.  
"Yes you, silly. Now spin the bottle!" Kagome took and big sigh and closed her eyes, spinning the bottle hard. She opened them to watch the bottle spin, wondering who it would land on. Just then, the door slid open. Everyone turned to see who it was, but not messing up the circle. Kagome gasped as she watched a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and little doggy ears gazed around in confusion at everyone sitting in a circle.  
"Who's that?" whispered one of the girls.  
"Inuyasha, what are you...." but she was cut off as a girl gasped, saying "Look!" in a hushed voice. Kagome looked down at the bottle. It was pointing at Inuyasha!  
"Go Kagome!" screamed the girl who had just come out of the closet. "You get the sexy one who even wore a a costum." she cheered! Kagome turned bright red and stood up, preparing to walk away.  
"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking at the scene before him.  
"Oh no you don't, Kagome," yelled one of her friends as they jumped up and grabbed her. "You can't get away from this. The bottle landed on him!"  
"Bottle?" Inuyasha questioned. *What the hell is going on here?* Then, someone grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and started tugging him toward a closet. "Hey...what the hell....get your hands of me!" he struggled to get away. The pushed Kagome and Inuyasha in the closet and slammed the door shut, locking it. Kagome tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't open.  
"Come on guys! Lemma outta here!" she yelled through the door.  
"Move, Kagome. I'll just break it down!" he siad, charging for the door.  
"Sit, boy!" she said and Inuyasha fell to the floor. "You can't break down this door....its not our house!"  
"You know what!" came a voice from behind the door. "We have decided to give you an extra 10 minutes!"  
"What!!" yelled Kagome.  
"I saw the way you looked at him when he came in the room, Kagome. I think hes the mistery guy you are always talking and dreaming about. You two need some alone time!" said the voice.  
"No! But wait!!" said Kagome, panicky. She couldn't be stuck in here with Inuyasha for 20 minutes.  
"Have fun!" said the voice, moving away. Suddenly, Kagome heard the door to the room close. Kagome sighed. She was stuck here. She turned to a very confused Inuyasha and finally noticed the space of the closet. No wonder they had chosen this one. It was huge. It was a walk in closet that had plenty of room to do anything you wanted to do in there.......  
  
*** Oh, I'm so very cruel! Mwuahahahaha! Ok, tell me what you think should happen cause I have no idea where this story is going! LOL! I just kinda make it up as I go along! So this time, I'll have your help!  
  
A:) Hmmm.....lets say....the little "Party" of people that pushed Inuyasha and Kagome in the closet get caught and sent home......so what happens to the pair in the closet? Guess they're stuck, together, til someone finds them! Hehehehehe!!! So evil!!!  
  
B:) After there 20 minutes are up, the "Party" group comes and gets them...but while they're in the closet one of many things can happen....hehehe.  
  
C:) Make up something interesting that can happen!  
  
Tell me something soon so I can post the next chapter!!!! 


	2. 20 Minutes?

Spin The Bottle : Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* *says in a monotone voice* I do not own Inuyasha, never have and never will...there...happy? *looks at the judge, who nods his head*  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused.  
"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" he asked her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Kagome slowly turned to him. She couldn't believe she was in the closet with Inuyasha. What was he doing here in the first place? She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. They were full of wonder and anger. She knew why he was angry. And if she didn't start talking fast, he would just get angrier. She took another deep breath as she tried to figure out how to put this.  
"Well....uhh.....Inuyasha....we're sorta.....kinda.....playing a game." she stuttered out. She watched as his look of anger turned into confusion.  
"Wel, why don't we go get Shippo." he said, heading for the door. "He loves games, remember?" Kagome quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Inuyasha! Its not that kind of game." she said desperatly, trying to get him to understand. How dense could you get? They were locked in a closet together, and this was a game....and he wanted to go get Shippo? Kagome sweatdropped at realizing how ignorant he could be. Inuyasha noticed though and the look of anger overtook him again.  
"Start explaining," he said, as if daring her to test him. She just couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Ok, we were playing a game called spin the bottle. Its where a group of people gather around in a circle and spin a bottle. Whoever it points to, those two people have to go into a closet......alone." she finished, he eyes no pointing to the ground, closed in hopes that he would understand. Sadly....he didn't.  
"So what do those two people do in the closet?" he asked, abit confused. She looked up into his eyes. *Wow, he's cute when he's confused.* She though to herself, with a small smile. Then he smile dissapeared. *No, I didn't just think that. He isn't cute at all.....he's sexy. NO! I did NOT just think that. Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. Its just Inuyasha! The big jerk. The one who is always fighting with you, and yelling at you for some reason or another. Your just a a jewel detector to him. Nothin more. And he is just your bodyguard for you while you find the jewel. Nothing more. But....still......* She was brought out of her deep thoughts by a snapping in front of her face. Inuyasha was snapping his fingers close to her nose to bring her out of her trace.  
"Hello! Earth to Kagome!" he said, impatiently.  
"What? Oh...sorry! I was just thinking of something." She said. *Don't loose yourself again* She thought. She watched as Inuyasha sat on a box, his arms still crossed.  
"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked, curiously. Kagome could feel her face glow red.  
"N...Nothing....nothing at all." she stuttered out. She prayed silently that would just accept that. And he seemed to have.  
"So when do we get out of this small room?" he asked, looking about him. Kagome checked her watch.  
"We have to stay in here for about 15 more minuites." she groaned. This was the longest 20 minutes of her life.  
"And, what are we supposed to do again?" he looked at her. Kagome took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.  
"We're supposed to make out......kiss, you know? But we don't have to if you don't want to! Not everyone does...well, you know....that....we could just sit here and talk or something. Since you don't want to do anything, we'll just......." but she was cut off as Inuyasha placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He stood with a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome's eyes widened alittle as he leaned in, inches from her face.  
"Who said I didn't want to do anything?" he asked, grinning broadly. *Oh my God!* She thought to herself. *Did he just say what I think he said?* Her thoughts were cut short as Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand lightly and brushed his lips with hers. Her thoughts went hay wire as she felt his lips touch hers and not leave. She didn't know what to do. Every instinct was screaming at her to kiss him back. But this was Inuyasha! She couldn't kiss Inuyasha, could she?  
After a moment, her instincts took over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all he was worth. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. The tip of his tonge glided across her bottom lip, beging entrance. Opening her mouth causiously, Inuyasha pushed his tonge in, letting it play with hers. She barely noticed that she was now pushed againt the wall, Inuyasha tight against her. She didn't care though. She liked it like this. She liked it alot. She could get used to being in his arms real quick. *I might already be.* She thought to herself.  
She reached up, slowly, and ran her fingers through his hair. Accedently hitting one of his ears, she noticed it twiched. Smiling to herself, she reached back up and started scratching his ears. She heard and felt him moam against her lips. *Seems I hit the right spot* she thought. Bringing up both hands, she gently started scratching both his ears. He roughly push against her, pushing her more into the wall. *At this rate, I'll go right through it.* She could tell he was loving it. *I'll have to do this more often.*  
He quickly back away for a second to gasp for air, before returning to her awaiting mouth. This time it was already open and his tonge immediatly started massaging the inside or her mouth while his lips massaged the outside. He hands ran all over her body as he kissed her, being careful not to trespass in places they needn't be.  
In the distance, Kagome could hear a door open. Apparently Inuyasha heard it to, for he pulled away and looked at the door. They heard someone scurrying around outside the closet and saw the doornob rattle slightly. Then they heard someone fumbling with the lock.  
"Kagome! Brake it up, in there....we gotta split!" said a hushed female voice as if trying not to get caught. Inuyasha moved away from Kagome to move over by the door, a pissed look on his face for being interupted. Kagome followed, standing beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. She returned the smile locked her hand with his. Suddenly the door flew open and the girl who dragged Kagome in the closet in the first place had a panic expression n her face  
"Kagome, we gotta go. The police came by and took us all home. They told us not to come back, but I had to for you. I heard they were guarding the place. You know we arn't supposed to be in this house. Sorry, I forgot about you at first. You've been in here for about 45 minutes!" she whispered. "C'mon, we gotta go!"  
She led the way out of the door, Kagome and Inuyasha following. *45 minutes? I was in there with Inuyasha for 45 minutes! It didn't seem like it at all. Well, I do know one thing. Nothing will be the same between me and Inuyasha. And if I'm not mistaken, its all turned out for the better..* She smiled up at him a squeezed his hand as they escaped the dreary old house.  
  
THE END!  
  
So? How was it? Think I should redo it? I could have done alot more, but I gotta remember the rating....I hate ratings! Sorry for making everyone wait for it for so long. What was it....a month I made you wait? I appologize. I was in brain lock and couldn't think of anything in my rating. Hope you forgive me! Thank you all the reveiwers who gave there suggestions! They really helped! And I know some will think this is a bad place to end the story but it just leaves more to the imagination! ^_^  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


End file.
